


Como seducir a tu maestro.

by Mariohn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dramatic Victor Nikiforov, Durmstrang Student Victor Nikiforov, Durmstrang Teacher Yuuri Katsuki, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Yoi in durmstrang, angust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: Para un músico, la falta de inspiración significa el término de su carrera. Y para Victor no es algo diferente. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando un insistente profesor le demuestre que las cosas son diferentes? ¿Y qué pasaría si Victor cae enamorado en el proceso?





	Como seducir a tu maestro.

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Para un músico, la falta de inspiración significa el término de su carrera. Y para Victor no es algo diferente. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando un insistente profesor le demuestre que las cosas son diferentes? ¿Y qué pasaría si Victor cae enamorado en el proceso?
> 
> Declaración:  
> Yuri!!! On ice pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo.  
> Relaciones Homosexuales.  
> Crush Homosexuales.
> 
>  
> 
> Y aquí vamos con otro long. Surgió de la nada y pensé que sería bueno llevarlo a cavo, dado que nunca me había atrevido a escribir un long de Yuri! on ice. Y porque principalmente tengo mayor dominio en el mundo de HP y Naruto, pero pensé que algo nuevo no era malo. Aunque está marcado como cross-over, lo único que hice es tomar el universo de Harry Potter y meter a Yoi dentro.

La música la siente con el cuerpo.

 

Había una corriente eléctrica especial que comenzaba a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza minutos antes de una presentación. Yakov siempre la relacionó con simple ansiedad, pero él tenía una mejor respuesta para ello. Era aquel instante donde sus manos vibraban por deslizarse hacia la caja donde guardaba celosamente su _Arlot_. Era cuando su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez aquellos sonidos conocidos, era cuando se preguntaba qué tan cerca podía estar de la perfección. ¿Volvería a lograr un trémolo perfecto como la última vez? ¿Bastaría la magia de su música para encandilarle? ¿Se sentiría él encandilado por su propia música? ¿Podría volver a sorprender al mundo, a pesar de haberse apartado de él durante un buen par de años?

 

¿Se sentiría satisfecho, finalmente?

 

– **Vitya. Es hora** –

 

Victor a penas levantó la mirada de la caja donde su Stradivarius reposaba, asintiendo para comenzar a levantarse. Su mano tembló por la anticipación, pero cuando sus dedos se envolvieron en la manilla fue un agarre firme y decidido. Sólo y cuando una de sus más preciadas posesiones se encontró cerca de él levantó la mirada hacia su instructor y volvió a asentir. El hombre frente a él abrió la puerta del camarín que le había sido designado, comenzando a caminar hacia el escenario, donde sabía que él le esperaría. Victor se detuvo en la puerta durante un segundo, momento en el que aquella electricidad aumentó, para disiparse como el aire. Como si se tratara del olor a petricort que se disipaba cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a secar la tierra. Le había pedido que le esperara entre el público ésta vez. Que aquel paso, tenía que ser completamente de él. Que le daría una recompensa de la que no se arrepentiría.

 

Miró su Stradivarius. Aquel instrumento que le fue confiado cuando Victor comenzó a mostrar interés por la música y _él_ decidió que Victor sería el compañero ideal para el Arlot a pesar de su edad. ¿Cuántas veces había realizado el mismo movimiento, esperando _algo_ , aquella sensación diferente al vacío, a la frustración, como cuando le escuchó por primera vez? ¿Cuántos años había sido de eso hasta que él llegase a su vida y le devolviera aquella inspiración perdida?

 

¿ _Vibraría_ , como con él? ¿Cómo cuando _estaba con él_?

 

– **Vitya** –Volvió a escuchar. Victor desechó aquellos sentimientos a medida que caminaba, sumiéndose en aquel estado de tranquilidad que sólo podía lograr cuando una función comenzaba. Con la certeza de que en aquel salto al vacío, Yuuri saltaría con él.

 

El resto… el resto fue pura música.


End file.
